Curse of the Black Dragon
by Master Jarrus
Summary: Skylor is the daughter of Governor Chen. Both of Kai's parents were pirates. Captain Montgomery Garmadon and his navigator seem to know things that pirates shouldn't know. Kailor! Pirates of the Caribean AU! I think I need a better summary!
1. Prologue

**Hey, so this was requested a few months ago. Please don't be mad at me, I had writer's block.**

Kai woke up, he felt his dream fading. "So you have a crush on Governor Chen's daughter? You love challenging yourself, New guy," Kai groaned. "It's been six months, kid, I think you can stop calling me new guy," Kai said looking at the teenager in green. He looked thoughtful for a moment leaning against the doorframe. "I could, if you're willing to stop calling me kid," Lloyd stood up, looming over Kai. "Ahhh, no," Kai said jumping out of bed and sliding past Lloyd. "What, come one," Lloyd chased after Kai. He stopped in the kitchen, "Nephew, thank you for joining us. Since you were last you will be mucking the stables," Lloyd groaned and hung his head. Then he jerked it up at Kai. 'When did he get dressed?' Kai smirked knowingly at Lloyd. "What's the matter, kid? Bitter that you woke me up but that you're stuck with the worst chore?" Kai asked. "Since, Lloyd woke you up, Kai. You get to help him," Wu said to his pupil. "WHAT?!"

Kai grimace, he reeked of dung. "Hello?" Kai heard someone call out. "I'll be just a minute," Lloyd called back. Kai watched as he splashed water on his face to help with the smell. "Oh, hey, Skylor!" Lloyd said purposefully loud. Kai stumbled and almost fell into the dung that they had finished shoveling. "HELLO, MS. CHEN," he quickly shouted, trying to sound like he had class. "Is that you, Kai?" she called back in question. Kai splashed his face with water and carefully messed up his hair. He walked toward the entrance. "Yep. Miss me?" Kai asked Skylor smirked at him. "You wish. The only one I've missed is little Lloyd," she teased as she pulled Lloyd into an embrace. He struggled, "Let go, Sky, I'm not little anymore," she let go of him and ruffled his hair. Lloyd made a sound of distress as he fixed his hair. "Any news," Lloyd asked hopefully. "No, sorry. I'm actually here because my father has a job for Kai," Kai looked back forth between the two. 'News about what' he wondered. "My father is wanting to commision a sword. Do you think can actually make it this time?" she asked. "I have to live with that," he pointed at Lloyd, who stuck out his tongue in retaliation. "Having the patience to make a sword is a piece of cake," Skylor raised an eyebrow. "It's a really complicated piece isn't it?" he asked. She just handed him a scroll, he unrolled it. "Lloyd? Can you tell your Uncle I'll be in the forge for a few days and will take my meals there too," Kai said overdramatically. "It isn't that complicated!" Skylor snapped at him as Lloyd left. "He wants me to restore an old Anacondrai sword. Restoring swords can take awhile as it is, but one of this age? Well, I hope he can wait a while if he wants it to be quality work," Skylor sighed. "He may go to someone else to make it then," Kai frowned. "It will take about a week if no complications happen," Skylor cocked her head in confusion. "Complications?" she asked. "Those swords are extremely old and were often made of bone. So the restoration process is much harder since you can't just heat the metal and scrub the rust off. It's going to take delicate work to make sure that it's cleaned properly and the material doesn't splinter," he explained. "Oh. I'll try to explain that to him," Kai smiled. "Thanks,"

 **This is mostly just to keep you satisfied until I can get the next part of all my stories complete. Also, you guys can name this chapter because I don't know what to call it. Just comment what you think it should be called and the title I think works best will be picked. Have a good day!**


	2. Captain Garmadon

**Hello... you know you guys requested this story and the one you didn't request that I posted a day ago is more popular. Why is that? Anybody gonna tell me?**

Kai knocked on the mansion's door. The sword hadn't taken him as long as he thought it did. "Who is it," a timid kabuki girl asked as peeked outside the door. "I have the sword for Governor Chen," he flashed her a smile that causes most swoon. She got flustered and asked if he would like to come in, he thanked her and followed her inside. She left to go get Governor Chen, Kai looked around. He touched an ornate lamp, it apparently had a few screws loose and was carefully put in the umbrella rack. "Kai? I didn't expect to see you here. It's the funniest thing actually, you see I dreamt about you and," Skylor was at the top of the stairs wearing a beautiful dress. "Skylor, manners," the cold voice of her father reminded her. "Hello, Ms. Chen," Kai nodded to her. "I have to get in the carriage, goodbye, Mr. Bilens," Kai hoped he kept a straight face through her malice. She quickly left, Kai's eyes following her for the most part. "Let me see, let me see my sword," Chen squealed. Kai pulled it out of its scabbard, Chen was practically jumping with glee. "It was made better than I thought, so it didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would," Kai beamed with pride. "It will work better that you finished it today. My brother is being promoted," Chen was ecstatic. "So I've heard," Kai was getting bored, it had only been, what? Five minutes since Skylor left.

A man wearing all black was standing on a mast of a ship. He quickly jumped down and started using a bucket to remove water. He promptly gave up and climb back on top of the mast. He saw some skeletons hanging from a rock outcropping, a sign read 'Pirates, you have been warned'. He took off his tricorne hat and mourned momentarily before putting it back on. His ship pulled up to port, he stepped off the mast. "Sir, it cost a yen to dock your ship. I will also need your name," a man with a clip broad approached him. "How about I give you three yen and no name?" he asked. "Welcome to Chen's island, Mr. Jones," the man in black walked away and went to a podium and picked up a small pouch of coins and placed it in his pocket. He walked up to a ship, inspecting it. "Hey, you need to leave. No civilians allowed," two guards said. "I'm not a civilian… I'm hurt you don't remember me. Well actually not that much, I don't really remember you either," the guards looked at him in confusion. "What is your purpose for being here, no lies," one of them jabbed their weapon toward him. "No lies? Well, I plan on tricking you, borrowing this ship, going to Tortuga. I then will pick up my navigator, that just happens to be a mer and a crew. Find the Black Dragon, come back here and find my son and wife, and leave you all in ruin," he smirked at the end. "I said no lies," the guard glared, "I don't think he was lying," the other one whispered. "There is no way that was the that is the truth, we all know the Black Dragon is a myth," the two started arguing, the man slipped past them and started inspecting the ship. Skylor fell with a splash into the water, her corset suffocating her and dress making it too difficult to swim. The two guards just stared, "Can either of you swim?" the man asked. They shook their heads, he rolled his eyes and gave them his coat, gun, and hat. "Don't lose those they are probably worth more than your pay," he dove into the water. Skylor reached the bottom her necklace floated up, it sent a wave of energy in every direction. The man's eyes widen as he swam down, he tried to lift her, but all the soaked petticoats and skirts made it impossible. He reached behind her and undoes the back of her dress, he pulled her up and onto the dock. "She isn't breathing," one the guards said. "Clearly neither of you have been to Singapore," the man pulled out a knife and cut her corset, Skylor sucked in a breath, rolled onto her stomach and coughed up some vomit.

Clouse watched in horror as his niece fell off the side of battlement at the news of he was getting married. A man that looked somewhat familiar dove in after her, after a few minutes he pulled her up and cut something off of her. Clouse quickly gathered some men, he wasn't going to risk the chance of his niece and the heir to the island being in danger. If a man was familiar then he was probably trouble.

Skylor looked at the man who saved her life, he touched her necklace. "Where did you get this?" he asked scooping it into the palm of his hand. He dropped when a few dozen guns were pointed at him. He slowly stood up, his hands partially raised. "Now, now, I don't mean to much harm," he joked. Skylor was helped up and given a blanket. "He saved my life, Uncle," she told Clouse who had a sword at the man's neck. "Uncle? You have grown up quite a bit from when I last saw you, Skylor. You used to be this small little brat that thought the world belonged to you," he chuckled at the memory, she blushed. "On your knees," the man sighed and did so. "I'm a little hurt you don't remember me, Clouse. I mean those guys I don't blame because, I don't remember them, but you… I'm just disappointed," he said shaking his head. Clouse sheathed his sword, grabbed the man's arm and pulled up his sleeve. "Forgive me, M'Lord, or should I say Pirate Captain Garmadon,"

 **Did I do good?**


	3. Sorry

**Hey, I have to go on Hiatus. Yesterday, my dad was in a car accident. He seems to be fine but the car is probably going to be totaled and my family needs to sort some stuff out. I have no idea how long this is going to last, I will probably keep doing One-shots. It just depends on life and writer's block. So, yeah, um... I guess I'll give you guys a random fact and then I got to go. Random fact I look like a mix of Harumi and Lloyd.**


End file.
